Pearl Aura Quartz
Pearl Aura Quartz is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Prprprprprprprprpr. She currently lives with Margaritasite and Goshenite on their mountain base. Appearance TBA Personality Pearl Aura Quartz was a bit confused at first, but she has learnt how to love herself, accepting that she is only one Gem instead of two. Now, she is brave and optimistic, always choosing to see situations through their bright side. History Before Pearl Aura Quartz came into existence, there was an impatient Goshenite who wanted a Pearl as fast as possible. She didn't care where her Pearl was going to be created, she just wanted to have her own servant quickly. Goshenite's Pearl was intended to be created in the Kindergarten seen in the episode "Off Colors." So, the Injectors injected her deep on its ground. The real problem was that a defective Angel Aura Quartz was being formed really close to her. Then, the inevitable happpened. Their holes connected, making their forms become just one, and so they grew together. When they emerged, they noticed something wasn't right. They weren't what they were supposed to be, but actually something else; a beautiful, amazing something else. Angel Aura Quartz and Pearl, who had now merged into just one Gem, couldn't decide about what they were. Then, they realized that they weren't a Quartz and a Pearl anymore, they were both. Therefore, she merged their names into one, creating the name "Pearl Aura Quartz." Abilities Pearl Aura Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Lavender Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz or Steven, they form Bubblegum Aura Quartz. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Moon Aura Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Peach Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, they form Pearl Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Orange Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Lavender Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Orange Aura Quartz. Fusions with Prprprprprprprprpr's Gems * When fused with Goshenite, they form Ghost Aura Quartz. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Rose Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Sapphire, they form Peach Aura Quartz. * When fused with Goshenite and Margaritasite, they form Pink Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Sapphire and Margaritasite, they form Blood Aura Quartz. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Turquoise, they form Atlantis Stone. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Lime Aura Quartz. Skillset * Scythe Proficiency: Pearl Aura Quartz can summon a powerful scythe from her gemstone, being skilled while welding it during a battle. ** Dual Weilding: She is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, as she is ambidextrous. Unique Abilities * Ecological Empathy: Pearl Aura Quartz can sense the overall well-being and conditions of her immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature, including all biomes. Thus, she can connect her mind with her surroundings being able to feel their "emotions." * Water-Walking: Pearl Aura Quartz has the ability to walk on the surface of water. Trivia * Pearl Aura Quartz is a perfect natural Cluster Gem formed by an Angel Aura Quartz and a Pearl. Gemology Gemstone Information * Clear Quartz bonded with Platinum; creates a pearly sheen with pale rainbow iridescence. Pearl Aura has a very intense, strong energy that cleanses the aura, and stimulates, balances and clears all chakras, integrating the light body into the physical dimension * It allows access to one’s personal etheric realm where information concerning balance for this life cycle is presented. * Quartz is a 7 on the Mohs Scale. * It is a crystal of joy, and like a rainbow, signifies hope and optimism. It facilitates a deep state of meditative awareness, grounding the information received into the physical body, and inspires a total union with the divine and cosmic consciousness. Gemstone Gallery PearlAuraBubble.png|Pearl Aura Quartz's bubble. Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Designed by Prprprprprprprprpr Category:Original Characters Category:Cluster Gems Category:Fix Appearance